Un Baile
by maiteginevra
Summary: Toma su mano y gira en medio del viento helado y un bosque de árboles desnudos. Gira entre la tierra húmeda y sus brazos delgados.   Bailan porque están solos y desesperados.


**RESUMEN**: ¿Viste HP and DH parte 1? Sí tu respuesta es sí este fic se explica por sí mismo. Ahora, si no las has visto, es solo un pequeñisimo intento de rectificar cosas que no me gustaron. Como siempre, sólo autocomplaciendome.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. y la Warner son los dueños de todo y yo de nada. Amén.

* * *

**UN BAILE**

No sabe por qué lo hace. Simplemente le sale de adentro. Estira su brazo adormecido por el frío, el hambre y la desesperanza y espera, pacientemente, que ella tome su mano. A él no le molesta que ella dude un segundo, o dos, en aceptar.

Harry sabe que lo conoce bien. Sabe que baila pésimo.

Harry se sorprende cuando ella le mira asustada, como si temiera que de un momento a otro se ha vuelto loco. A Harry le gustaría decirle que tiene razón. Que se ha vuelto loco, y que no es capaz de entender cómo ella permanece tan cuerda.

La música llena la carpa, con sus notas estridentes y brillantes. No suena encantadora ni deliciosa. Suena desafinada y poco apropiada. Horrible, como todo lo que pasa últimamente.

Hermione separa un poco los labios cuando siente las manos frías de Harry escalar por su blusa y rozar la delgada piel de su cuello. Siente el fragor del rubor subiendo desde su estómago y es suficiente para calentarle la punta de sus dedos. Luego, siente la distancia del medallón.

Se siente más liviana.

Se siente más...ella.

A medida que se mueve, con desgano al principio, Hermione cree que hay cosas que se van sacudiendo de su ropa, de su pelo, de sus pensamientos.

Allá lejos, parece quedar -_el estúpido de_- Ron.

Allá lejos, están todos los Horcruxes, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Allá lejos...

Allá lejos no hay nada.

Sólo árboles y nieve.

Por mucho que intente seguir el paso irregular de Harry, y que sonría y se sienta un poco tonta, todas esas cosas que le gustaría olvidar se ciñen con mucha más fuerza a su cerebro, se entierran en lo más profundo y anidan con renovada violencia en su enmarañado cabello.

Por eso baila.

Porque no hay un sólo movimiento que no le recuerde aquel baile con Ron, ya sea para marcar las diferencias (Harry es un poquito, solo un poquito menos torpe), ya sea para marcar el paso del tiempo (porque le parece que fue hace años atrás, no tan sólo un par de meses), ya sea para revivir cada detalle que extraña.

_El olor a jabón de su piel rosada, las chispas alegres de sus pupilas, las manos ásperas, la sonrisa fugaz._

Mira a Harry directo a los ojos, mira a un muchacho fugitivo, atemorizado y cansado. Ve eso y muchas cosas; su cara huesuda, su pelo mal cortado, su dolor. Pone una mano en su mejilla y palpa su soledad. Entonces, Hermione se da cuenta que no sólo ella lo está pasando así de mal, sino los dos. O quizás, él aún más.

Por eso Hermione gira sobre sus brazos y sonríe. Trata de girar y girar, con la esperanza de que en una de esas vueltas, Harry pierda lo que ella no puede. Que se haga menos pesado, que se relaje por un segundo, por un momento, que se olvide de todo y de todos. Hasta de él mismo. El elegido para salvar el mundo.

Hermione gira y se ríe, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Quizás él está pensado que baila con otra persona, una más apropiada. _Ginny_, se dice inmediatamente.

Piensa en Harry, y que está siempre tan cerca de la muerte. Piensa en la familia que nunca tuvo, en las oportunidades que ha perdido, en lo mucho que ha sacrificado y en lo que le ha sido arrebatado. Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para ser niño. Ni adolescente. Quizás nunca sea adulto.

Qué injusticia.

Hermione incluso cree, que quizás lo indicado sería tener un poco de alcohol. Hablar de estupideces sin sentido, contarse pasajes perdidos de la infancia, tirar piedras contra un río.

Aunque se siente poco adecuada para cumplir con esa tarea, lo ideal sería Ron, piensa amargamente.

Sin murmurar palabras alguna, Hermione da vueltas alrededor de Harry, sacudiendo los hombros y doblando las rodillas, como si fuese una pequeña araña que teje una red de azúcar para hacerlo caer en una inconsciencia dulce. Ella baila, y baila con él, se mueven entre el viento helado y los rayos tristes de un sol invisible. Baila, porque ella es niña y no sabe hacer otra cosa para hacerle sentir mejor. Ambos se deslizan, deshaciendo nudos, dejando atrás ensordecedores ecos. Como un rito sencillo, como un inocente juego, como la más potente de las terapias. Estar con él, cuando y cómo él lo necesite.

Porque bailar como locos en medio de un bosque vacío es una locura, pero eso es lo que uno hace por los amigos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota final:** ¿Ven? Nada del otro mundo. Ni mucha historia, ni muchas palabras. No escribía, y no me atrevía a publicar, desde hace más de un año. Debe ser que hoy me siento descarada.


End file.
